Gorguts
Gorguts is a technical death metal band from Sherbrooke, Quebec, Canada. The band's only constant member is Luc Lemay. History Gorguts were formed in 1989 by Luc Lemay (vocals and guitar), Sylvain Marcoux (guitar), Éric Giguère (bass) and Stephane Provencher (drums). They released their first demo, ...And Then Comes Lividity, in 1990 which led them to be signed to Roadrunner Records. |title=Gorguts > Biography|last=York|first=William|work=Allmusic|publisher=Macrovision |accessdate=2009-02-24}} Their first album, Considered Dead, featured guest appearances by James Murphy (a guitar solo on "Inoculated Life") and Chris Barnes (backing vocals on "Bodily Corrupted", "Rottenatomy", and "Hematological Allergy"). In 1993, they released their second album, which was more experimental and technical, titled The Erosion of Sanity. After the release however, Roadrunner decided to drop them. Subsequently, the band went into hiatus for five years, with many fans believing that they had broken up. Then Lemay, the only remaining original member, returned in 1998 on Olympic Records with a new line-up consisting of Steeve Hurdle (guitar); Steve Cloutier (bass); and Patrick Robert (drums). This lineup released the album Obscura, to great acclaim. |publisher=Allmusic |accessdate=19 July 2010}} After Obscura, guitarist Steeve Hurdle left and was replaced by Dan Mongrain of tech death band Martyr, and drummer Patrick Robert was replaced by Steve MacDonald. Gorguts' next and final album was From Wisdom to Hate, released in 2001. This album is stylistically a mix between the earlier albums and Obscura. Lemay, the primary songwriter on the album, experimented more with the use of sounds, rather than notes, in riffs, such as the opening riff of the album, on the song "Inverted" which uses a combination of pick-slides, pick tapping and traditional picking. However the album was in general much more straight-ahead and brutal than Obscura, with longer and faster blast beat sections, and more atonal guitar solos from the newly added guitarist. Steve MacDonald, who had a history of recurrent depression, committed suicide in 2002, which eventually led to the split-up of Gorguts in 2005. Steeve Hurdle formed Negativa and asked Luc to join in; an EP was released by this band. As of December 2008, a demo track of Gorguts featuring guitar and programmed drums which was previously unheard by the public, surfaced online, and Lemay himself confirmed an upcoming reunion featuring Colin Marston, Kevin Hufnagel and John Longstreth.Reformed GORGUTS Working On New Material: News @ blabbermouth.net While the new Gorguts has been performing live and writing new material, Lemay stated that the band would not be entering the studio until the "late fall" of 2010 with a release date sometime in 2011.Brighten Your Day With Some New Gorguts Discography ;Studio albums *''Considered Dead'' (1991) *''The Erosion of Sanity'' (1993) *''Obscura'' (1998) *''From Wisdom to Hate'' (2001) *TBA (2012) ;Compilations *''Demo Anthology'' (2003) ;Live albums *''Live in Rotterdam'' (2006) ;Demos *''...And Then Comes Lividity'' (1990) Members ;Current members * Luc Lemay – vocals, guitar * Kevin Hufnagel - guitar * Colin Marston - bass * John Longstreth - drums ;Former members * Steve MacDonald – drums * Steve Cloutier – bass * Steeve Hurdle – guitar, vocals * Dan Mongrain – guitar * Patrick Robert – drums * Sylvain Marcoux – guitar * Éric Giguère – bass * Stephane Provencher – drums *Gary Chouinard - guitar References External links *Official website Category:Canadian bands Category:Technical death metal bands Category:Death metal bands